O diário de Tiago Potter com comentários de
by Lu Lupin
Summary: Bem,essa é a minha primeira fiction aqui no ne profile, espero realmente que vocês curtam e mandem reviews, bejux e aproveitem a fiction...
1. Primeiras linhas

**(N/A: É isso aí povs, minha fiction, pq, eu acho que tem muita gente que escreve diário mas nunca com comentários dos amigos.. entaum, tá ai.. bejux e mandem reviwes!!) **

7 setembro, 1977 Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Salão Comunal da Grinfinória 

Este é meu diário.

Acho que isso explica tudo.. hehehe..

Enquanto escrevo aqui, ouço meu amigo Sirius Black dizer que diários são coisas de meninas , e que a única utilidade deles é ajudar uma garoto a saber o que as meninas pensam.. bem.. fazer o que? Quem sou eu pra mudar a opinião de Sirius hahahahaha... mas eu não acho isso.. opa.. esqueci de me apresentar.. Sou Thiago James Potter, tenho 17 anos e curso o sétimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.....bem.. na verdade, eu passo a maior parte do tempo me divertindo com meus amigos do que estudando.

Eu, meu amigo Sirius, meu amigo Remo e é claro Pedro, um tipo de admirador nosso, formamos o grupo "Os Marotos".

Nosso passatempo preferido é perseguir um sonserino metido a besta chamado Severo Snape ou Seboso como é conhecido.

Mas...a minha vida não se resume só a encher o saco do Seboso e vadiar.. não não.. tem também as garotas.. eu e o Sirius temos uma certa fama de pegadores, também, pudera, eu sou mesmo maravilhoso, lindo e o melhor jogador de Quadribol que Hogwarts já viu! Nenhuma garota resiste ao meu charme..

_Olha a mentira Thiago!!_

Tá tá.. esse foi o Remo escrevendo no meu diário de entrometido só pra me lembrar que justo a única garota por quem realmente sinto algo mais que atração e se não fosse por esses caras xeretando aqui eu até diria que é...

_**Amor! O Thiaguinho tá apaixonado hahahaha!!!**_

_**Eu sou Sirius Black, o melhor amigo do idiota dono desse diário, que tá(borrão de tinta muito grande) agora tentando inutilmente tira-lo das mãos do papai aqui, mas não vai conseguir tão cedo, por isso eu( borrão de tinta) vou zoar e escrever logo.. todo mundo sabe que o Thiago é apaixonado pela Evans, é Lilian Evans..(desenho mal feito do Thiago se arrastando pela Lilian com corações no lugar de olhos) e fica por aí que nem um cachorrinho dela se arrastando pela menina que não dá nem bola pra ele.. se fosse eu já tinha agarrado ela e pronto..**_

_É Thiago. .eu detesto dizer isso, mas o Sirius tem razão.. você devia pelo menos falar alguma coisa melhor do que "Sai comigo Evans?"_

_A propósito, eu sou Remo Lupin.. também amigo do Thiago e estou agora tentando mante-lo afastado enquanto escrevo nesse diário dele. _

Obrigado pelo concelho mas se vocês colocarem de novo as mão no meu diário eu mato vocês, aqui fala Thiago Potter, muito cansado depois de ter que praticamente arrancar esse diário das mãos do Aluado.. tá bom, eu admito, eu AMO a Lilian.. mas ela me odeia.. pelo menos por enquanto.. e eu vou fazer ela gostar de mim...até o final do ano ela ainda namora comigo!

Mas.. falando na MINHA Lily.. bem. ela é perfeita.. tem cabelos compridos e ruivos, olhos verdes e penetrantes, um corpo perfeito e rosto de anjo.. a pele dela é macia e clara.. e os lábios dela, são realmente convidativos.. to até considerando a idéia do Sirius e bem... beijando a minha ruivinha...

_**Há há.. a Evans te mata e depois.. o Remo tem mais chances com ela do que você Thiago!**_

Para e volta.. que história é essa do Aluado com a MINHA Lilian? _**Você não soube?**_ O que? 

**O Aluado e a Lily, são os monitores da Grinfinória.. vão ficar um monte de tempo juntinhos, acho que você Thiaguito vai é perder a namorada pro nosso amigo Lupino...**

Para de falar besteira Sirius...eu nunca iria namorar uma menina de quem o Thiago gosta, principalmente a Lily.. que eu sei muito bem que é a fixação dele há anos..

Obrigado Aluado.. você é um amigão cara.. viu só Sirius, o Remo é um cara legal..

**É nada.. ele é meio feminino isso sim, por isso é que não vai tentar a Evans.. acho que no final o Aluado não é Aluado é Aluada.. **

Não enche Sirius.. e feminino é você que fica passando produto no cabelo, fica cheio de frescurinha pra comprar roupa e todo enjoadinho se nasce uma espinha.

HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ !!!!!! 

**Ah.. cala a boca Thiago.. eu faço todas essas coisas para atrair garotas...que por acaso são o meu fraco.**

Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Sirius...

**Viu só.. até o Aluado sabe que eu sou o maior o pegador de Hogwarts**

Ah, fica quieto Sirius! Quando eu estava na ativa pegava o dobro que você, mas agora, em respeito a Lily eu parei com as outras garotas...

**Ah, eu devia ter imaginado, mais um plano pra conquistar a Evans.. se fosse eu já teria conquistado ela á séculos.. só não faço isso por você Pontas, mas.. estou pensando seriamente em abandonar isso e partir pra richa , só pra você deixar de ser mané. **

Ora seu filho da...

**Calma cara, não vamos passar para a agressão, eu só tava de brincadeira..**

Então, pro seu bem Sirius, para de falar merda por que quando é sobre a Lily você sabe que eu perco totalmente o meu controle.

**Ok cara.. só não me mata tá?**

Hehehehe você é mesmo uma figura Almofadinhas..

**Nem tanto..**

Aí Thiago.. você soube da novidade? 

Qual Aluado?

**Vai ter um baile de inverno dia 1 de Dezembro Pontas.**

Só para o pessoal acima do quinto ano ou seja, só agente e o sexto ano.

Ah que maravilha, nada de pirralhinhos chatos estragando a noite.

Quero só ver quando você tiver um filho Thiago.. vai ser linda a cena de você cuidando dele. Coitadinha da criança.

**Há, há, há, há, imagina só o Pontas trocando fralda de bebê, ou dando mamadeira!!!!**

E qual vai ser o nome da criança Thiago? 

Bem, como eu vou casar mesmo com a Lily, vou deixar ela escolher se for menina, mas se for menino vai chamar Thiago James Potter Júnior.

Que cafona.. ficou horrível.. como eu vou ter coragem de olhar pra cara do meu afilhado se souber que ele tem o mesmo nome que o desmiolado do pai? 

Ok,.. então, vamos ver outro... e desmiolado é você!!!

Coloca Mozart, o cara era um gênio..

**Cala a boca Aluado.. você e esses seus nomes trouxas estranhos..**

Diz um melhor então.

**Fácil, coloca Sirius, o nome mais bonito que tem, e depois, você quer ou não que seu filho seja um gênio maravilhoso e cheio de carisma?**

Cheio de modéstia também pelo visto..

Exatamente. 

Chega!! Vocês não falam nada que preste mesmo! Vou colocar Harry James Potter e pronto.

**Tá aí.. gostei, pelo menos não tem o teu nome.**

Será que ele vai ser igual a você Thiago.. tipo.. uma nova geração dos Marotos?

É lógico, afinal ele vai ser meu filho. Daí o filho do Sirius vira o melhor amigo dele.

**Ou filha.. agente não sabe.. mas, se for minha filha vai ser maravilhosa mesmo.. perfeita. E como o tal de Harry vai ser meu afilhado, eu deixo eles casarem.**

Ia ser lindo isso, a filha do Sirius e o filho do Thiago.. o casalzinho maroto, mas vocês estão esquecendo um pequeno detalhe.. as mulheres, tipo, pra se ter um filho, agente normalmente se casa..

Bem, isso não é problema , já que eu vou casar com a Lily e nós vamos ser felizes para sempre.

**Você acredita mesmo nesse lance de se casar com a Evans né?**

Eu não acredito. Eu tenho total e absoluta certeza disso.

Vamos então por um segundo viajar no Incrível Mundo da Imaginação de Thiago James Potter e fingir que você e a Lily se casem mesmo e tenham mesmo um filho homem que se chame Harry, você acha que a Lily vai querer um filho Maroto? Depois de passar sete anos da vida dela implicando com você por causa disso.

**É.. teremos um problema meu amigo Pontas, a Aluada.. quer dizer Aluado disse tudo.**

Ignore o Sirius.

Ah gente.. don't worry, depois que a Lilian estiver casada comigo ela vai gostar tanto de Marotos que é capaz até de fazer questão que nossos filhos sejam todos Marotos.

**Aham.. e eu acabei de derrotar um dragão da Cornuália e agora sou o melhor amigo do Seboso.. acorda Thiago!**

Infelizmente tenho que concordar com o Sirius.. ela nunca vai aceitar isso.

Bem, podemos deixar isso pra mais tarde.. depois que o Harry nascer de preferência.

**É.. nisso você tem razão Pontas.. vai aonde Aluado.**

Tenho que descer agora gente, a Lily tá me esperando pra gente ir á reunião dos monitores.

Ok então, se cuida Aluado e toma conta da Lily pra mim..

He,He,He,He.. pode deixar Pontas.

Agora que o Remo saiu vamos fazer o que? 

Sei lá.. só que ..Sirius, eu.. queria te pedir um favor.

Ah nem vem não Thiago, não vou te emprestar galeões nem vou participar de nenhum plano pra você ficar com a Evans. 

Não é isso, é que eu fiquei preocupado, tipo.. sei lá, se eu tiver mesmo um filho.. e.. algo de mal acontecer comigo ou com a Lily, ou com nós dois, sei lá, me promete que vai cuidar dele.

**Thiago, que tipo de droga alucinógena pesada você andou fumando cara? De quem você tá falando, que filho é esse?**

O Harry cara, promete vai cuidar do meu filho pra mim..

**Acorda Thiago, você nem sabe se vai casar mesmo com a Lily, muito menos ter um filho com ela..**

Eu sei é que...eu queria muito que, se tudo isso acontecer de verdade, você,...sei lá, como padrinho dele.. acho que... poderia cuidar do Harry se eu ou a Lily não pudermos mais fazer isso por algum motivo.

**Ok então, se acontecer alguma coisa eu cuido do meu afilhado se isso te deixa tão feliz.**

Valeu Sirius.. vamos almoçar então que já passa da hora.

**Ah.. agora você falou a minha língua...vamos logo que eu tô morto de fome.**

_Mas que diabos é esse diário????_

_Me desculpe por ir escrevendo assim..(essas desculpas não são pra você Potter)_

_Eu estava aqui no salão comunal quando encontrei esse maldito caderninho de anotações, e vi o meu nome escrito e, é claro que quis saber do que se tratava então, vamos aos meus comentários:_

_1o Eu te odeio Potter, te odeio muito mesmo!!_

_2o Que tipo de poção incrivelmente mal feita você absorveu para achar que eu, algum dia euzinha casaria com você?_

_3o Não creio que até o Remo esteja mancomunando contra mim!!! _

_4o Se eu tivesse um filho, o que não seria com você, em hipótese alguma eu o chamaria de Thiago Júnior.. que nome mais brega!_

_5O Harry é um bonito nome, talvez eu use quando tiver um filho com alguém que definitivamente não será você!!!!_

_6o Fala sério, até o Seboso Snape tem mais chance comigo que você Potter..._

_7o Que loucas seriam capazes de casar e ter filhos com você e o Sirius?_

_8o Sirius? Cuidar de alguém? É mais fácil um trasgo montanhês aprender a ler!!_

_9o Sinceramente, um filho Maroto? Como se já não bastassem vocês._

_10o Parem de escrever essa porcaria e vão estudar para os NIEMS seus inúteis.( essa foi pra você Potter, e pro Sirius também já o Remo pode se excluir desse quesito, apesar de eu estar muito decepcionada com ele.)_

_Chega.. nem acredito que consegui tocar nessa coisa infectada com os textos mais mal escritos que já vi na vida._

_Escrito por:_

_Lilian Vanessa Evans._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Que foi Pontas? Tá Maluco?**

Lê isso.. (apontando para a página acima)

**.......(lendo)...0.0"""a Lily achou o seu diário...há,há,há,há,há,há!!!!**

Isso não tem graça Sirius! Ela leu tudo.. o lance do casamento. O nosso filho, o Thiago James Potter Júnior, digo Harry...e..

**Pelo menos a menina tem bom gosto.. Thiago Júnior era terrível mesmo.**

Mas....ela deixou um recado pra mim.. a letra dela é tão linda e perfeita.. que nem ela...e o desenho dela...todo caprichado...acho que na verdade ela gosta de mim...se não, não ficaria preocupada com o fato de eu não ter estudado para os NIEMS..VIU SÓ!

**Você é idiota mesmo ou é só impressão minha? Ela te chamou de preguiçoso, disse que te odeia e que nunca iria casar com você!**

Ela só diz isso pra disfarçar o amor extremo que sente por mim...

**Ai desisto...você não tem mais concerto...**

Oi gente.. perdi alguma coisa?

**Perdeu Aluado.. adivinha só quem encontrou o diário...do nosso antigo amigo Pontas.. agora escravo do amor...**

Não....não pode ser..

Mas é...o liriozinho do meu coração até escreveu no meu diário.. lê aí..

..... Pontas, eu detesto ser estraga prazeres mas, a Lily só te xingou e agora deve estar me odiando também por concordar com você.

Que nada...a Lily me ama, vocês não vêem? Ela só não quer admitir, mas.. olha só, ela até fez um desenho....

**Thiago, a Lily coloca aquilo embaixo de todas as assinaturas dela.. a diferença é que, quando ela gosta da pessoa escreve Lily.. e não Lilian Vanessa Evans.. **

Pode até ser....mas olha só como fica melhor assim... Lilian Vanessa Potter....

Ficou horrível...

**É.. tira o Vanessa e deixa só o Potter...se bem que Lilian Black era bem melhor...**

O QUE ????!!!!

**Assume que eu faço um casal dez vezes mais bonito com ela que você!!**

VOCÊ TÁ AFIM DE MORRER SIRIUS?????

**Mas se você me matar quem vai cuidar do Harry?**

O Remo pode fazer isso, já que o "sonho" do Aluado é dar aula aqui e o Harry vai estudar aqui em Hogwarts, ser o melhor apanhador da Grinfinória já que eu vou ser "professor particular dele de Quadribol " e será o melhor também em DCAT.

**Sonha aí Thiago...meu filho ou filha vai ser muuuito melhor que o seu...afinal, vai ser meu com a Evans mesmo..**

Agora você passou dos limites aceitáveis Sirius....(esganado o Sirius com a mão livre enquanto escrevo)

**Me solta...ok.. eu não vou casar com a Evans, você que vai.. dá pra para de me matar??**

Acho bom mesmo você para de encher o meu saco e assumir que é de mim que a Lily gosta.

**Aham....ela te ama cara**

... passa a ambulância. Caô caô caô caô (N/A: Eu faço isso direto quando alguém mente!! .)

Hein?

Esquece, é coisa de trouxa.

Acho que por já está bom ok pessoal, tenho treino de Quadribol agora e nada de escrever aqui enquanto eu estiver fora.

**Valeu Pontas...**

Agente se fala depois então Thiago


	2. Sirius, um grande traidor? E o que diabo...

13 de setembro, 1977 Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Dormitório Masculino 

Bem, eu agora não sei o que fazer, tenho que convidar a Lily pro baile, mas tenho certeza que ela vai dizer não.

Ih Thiago, você tá atrasado hein cara?

Como assim Aluado?

Bem...pelo visto você não sabe, eu não sou fofoqueiro nem nada, mas, a Lilian já tem par pro baile.

Quem? Me conta Remo, eu tenho que saber de qualquer jeito, anda conta...

Ok, ok, mas, se perguntarem, não fui eu quem disse.

Certo.. conta logo!!

O Sirius.

Hein?

O Sirius, ele convidou a Lilian para ir ao baile com ele, e ela, bem, ela aceitou...

O QUE??????

Eu sei Thiago, mas calma, ele deve ter algum motivo.. sei lá.

Claro que tem, ele está tentando roubar a MINHA Lily e eu não vou deixar que aquele cachorro do Sirius..

**Falando de mim?? E aí gente o que rola?**

A sua cabeça se não me contar que história é essa de ir ao baile com a Lily!!!

**Calma Pontas, eu fiz isso por você cara!**

Por mim?! Por mim?! Explique-se Black, eu te dou 2 segundos...

**Tá...quer saber.. eu conto, eu estava lá no salão principal, a Lilian estava com as amigas, e o Malfoy estava indo encontrar com ela, e adivinha só o que ele ia fazer?**

Sei lá..

Larga a mão de ser estúpido Thiago.. tá na cara que ele ia convidar a Lily.

**Exato, bem, daí eu me adiantei , fiz minha melhor cara de sedutor.. convidei a Lilian e ela aceitou..**

Mas de qualquer jeito, você é quem vai com a Lilian, não eu.

**Você é burro mesmo hein Thiago! Caraca, será que ainda não entendeu? Eu vou dar o bolo na Lily e mandar você no meu lugar, tipo, um substituto.**

Sirius, eu amo você cara!! Você é um gênio!! Te devo uma.

**Eu sei.. e é isso mesmo que eu vou cobrar agora, eu quero uma coisa em troca.**

O que???

**Quero beijar a Lilian.**

Calma Thiago, larga a garganta do Sirius e deixa ele se explicar.

Ok, ok... pode começar.

**Eu nunca beijei a Lily, e, só falta ela para eu ter beijado toda as garotas bonitas da escola, então...**

NEM PENSAR!!!

**Então eu não vou ficar doente, e aí, além de beijar a Lilian vou com ela ao baile.**

Não se eu te matar antes..

**Mas, se eu morrer, você não vai ter desculpa para ir com a Lily.**

Eu....

Olha Thiago, acho que, bem, você devia entrar num acordo com o Sirius, ficar aí falando que vai escrever um livro chamado: Mil e uma maneiras de matar Sirius Black, com fotos reais ilustrando cada uma não vai resolver os seus problemas, se bem que esse livro eu ia ler com prazer!

**Muito engraçado ALUADA !!!!!**

Cala a boca Sirius, vamos entrar num acordo então, eu...deixo você beijar a Lily, mas tem que ser só um selinho, bem sem graça.

**Nada disso, vou beijar como eu quiser, o beijo é meu horas!**

Então nada de mão boba na minha garota! Eu já to deixando você beijar ela!! Isso já é demais.

**Combinado então, vou lá embaixo acertar logo a sua parte do nosso combinado.**

Calma Pontas, pense assim, você e a Lily ainda não casaram, encare isso como a despedida de solteira dela, e quando vocês forem casar, diga á ela que não pode ter uma despedida de solteira, por que já teve no sétimo ano com o Sirius.

Valeu Aluado, o que eu faria sem você??

Mataria o Sirius.

Hehehe não deixa de ser verdade, é que eu.. bem, eu não consigo pensar que outro cara esteja lá beijando a minha garota, ou que vai ser minha...sei lá..

Fica frio Thiago, você sabe que pro Sirius, isso vai ser só uma experiência...digamos diferente, sabe, tipo, uma curiosidade e só isso. Duvido que ele sinta alguma coisa pela Lily, no máximo quer poder se vangloriar dizendo que já beijou todas as meninas bonitas de Hogwarts.

É.. você está certo como sempre Aluado.

Agora o que nos resta é esperar e ver no que isso vai dar, no mínimo ele vai voltar com uma mão vermelha estampada na cara.

**Oláaaaaa...nooosa nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida!!!!**

Já tava na hora né, você ficou fora uma hora!!

Achou a Lily? Ih, pelo visto não, não tô vendo nenhuma marca de tapa na cara.

**É aí que você se engana ALUADA!!**

Por que? Ela te bateu em outro lugar?

**Muito pelo contrário Thiaguito, eu não só achei a minha queridíssima Lily, como a beijei e adivinha só, ela não me bateu!**

Mentira!!

Mentira!

**Juro, e, Pontas, eu sinto muito, mas não posso mais deixar você ir ao baile com a Lily.**

E por que não?!

**Por que.. bem, não sei como te dizer isso, mas nós estamos namorando!**

S- seu.. TRAIDOR!!!

**Não me culpe Thiago, é que a Lily, é...INCRÍVEL. Elas supera todas as minhas expectativas, eu, quero namorar sério com ela, casar com ela quando sair de Hogwarts, enfim, eu finalmente entendi por que a sua fixação por ela e não vou cometer o mesmo erro que você e deixa-la escapar meu amigo, sinto muito.**

Uau, Sirius Black querendo compromisso sério, pensando no futuro e com só uma garota! Estou impressionado, a Lily deve ser realmente inacreditável.

Eu.. eu.. não vou deixar! Está me ouvindo Almofadinhas? A Lilian é minha, MINHA e de mais ninguém, e se eu tiver que prende-la numa torre vigiada noite e dia por 500 dragões gauleses e dementadores pra ficar com ela só pra mim, então que assim seja entendeu?

**Pontas entenda, eu amo a Lily e ela..**

Caiu direitinho na sua lábia seu cão pulguento! Você não vai magoar a Lily, sabe por que, porque eu vou tira-la de você! E eu..

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**Do que você está rindo?

**Você acreditou direitinho né?**

Acreditei no que? Do que você tá falando seu duas- caras de uma figa?

**Eu não estou namorando a Evans, só fiz isso pra ver até onde era o limite da sua loucura...e confirmei o que eu pensava, chega bem longe.**

Imaginei que fosse algo assim, nunca que o Sirius iria querer um compromisso sério.

Então foi.. tudo mentira?

**Foi Thiaguito, e pode ficar tranqüilo quanto ao caso do meu suposto "namoro", mas se eu fosse você, abria o seu olho. Por que eu soube por uma das amigas da Lily, que as meninas vão fazer "O ranking".**

Uau.. já?

**É, também achei cedo, mas, eu já sei todas as regras desse ano e..**

Espera aí, o que é "O ranking"??

Mas como você é desenformado Remo!!

**Eu esperava mais de você Aluado.. tudo bem que você tem o seu lado feminino e tudo mais, mas não saber o que é "O ranking" no sétimo ano.. realmente.. uma decepção.**

Cala a boca Sirius.. vocês vão ou não me contar o que diabos é isso??

" O ranking" é uma lista, produzida por todas as meninas de todas as casas, cada menina faz a sua, depois elas se juntam por casas e por último toda a Hogwarts.

E é uma lista de que?

**Não está claro Aluado? Garotos. Elas elegem o melhor de todos, ou seja, o mas bonito, inteligente, simpático.. ou seja o tudo de bom da escola. **

Mas o mais importante é que as listas individuais também ficam no mural da casa da menina, então, a da Lily também vai estar lá.

**Duvido que você apareça na lista dela, já eu.. bem, depois daquele beijo... não respondo por meus atos e futuras conseqüências.**

Há...há...há... muito engraçado Almofadinhas.

Shhhhh silêncio....

**Pirou Aluado?**

Não! Tô tentando ouvir as meninas conversando no salão comunal, dá pra ficarem quietos? E me dá esse troço pra cá pra eu anotar a conversa delas.

_Amanda: Mas e aí meninas, já sabem como vai ser a lista?_

_Andy: Já tenho algumas idéias, mas a única que tem uma lista formada é a você consegue hein?_

_Lily: Simples, coloco todos os sonserinos, menos o Malfoy e o Riddle em último, em seguida os lufa-lufa, depois os corvinais, com exceção do Mcgregor e por fim, a maior parte dos grinfinórios._

_Loreline: E quem são os 6 primeiros da sua lista?_

_Lily: Deixa eu ver... Lúcio Malfoy, Trevor Mcgregor, Sirius Black, Scott Riddle..._

_Andy: Ai, o Scott antes do Sirius? Por que?? O Sirius é tão perfeito!_

_Amanda & Loreline: Concordamos com a Andy!!!!_

_Lily: Ai gente ele é bonitinho mas...beija mal...._

_Loreline: Não!? Sério?_

_Lily: Eu achei né.. fazer o que.. há muito tempo que eu queria tirar a dúvida, daí até deixei ele me beijar...mas...ele beija mal mesmo gente.. terrível! Sou muito mais o .._

_Amanda: Quem Lily???_

_Lily: Ai meninas, podem me chamar de paranóica, mas, eu tenho certeza de que tem alguém espionando a gente._

_Loreline: Tá, tá, mas continua com a lista._

_Lily: Ok, Remo Lupin e.... Thiago James Potter em primeiro lugar._

_Todas as meninas: OHHHHHHHH_

_Lily: Já sei o que vocês vão dizer.... "Ah Lily, você vive reclamando dele!", mas, sei lá, ele é bonito, e deve beijar melhor que o Sirius...mas.. na verdade, meu primeiríssimo colocado não estuda em Hogwarts não.. _

_Andy: Ai Lil, me conta esse babado fortíssimo..._

_Lily: Meninas, vocês se incomodam de terminar essa conversa lá no dormitório? Ainda tô sentindo aquela sensação de estar sendo observada._

_Amanda: Ok Lily, se te incomoda tanto..._

_Loreline & Andy: Sem problemas!!_

_Lily: Obrigada garotas, vamos subir então._

**Thiago...Thiago...Pontas você tá me ouvindo???????**

O Thiago chamado se encontra fora da área de cobertura, ou desligado, tente mais tarde, de trouxa.

E- eu.. não acredito.. eu tô em primeiro lugar no ranking da Lily! DA LILY!! Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz na vida...

Er.. Thiago.. sem querer ser o estraga prazer, mas, já sendo ..você não é o primeiro colocado MESMO.

Como não Aluado? Ficou cego é??

**Ele tem razão Pontas.. a Lily falou isso... ****"_...mas.. na verdade, meu primeiríssimo colocado não estuda em Hogwarts não.". _**

Duvido que isso seja verdade, aposto que ela só disse isso pra não contar a verdade para as amigas e pra quem quer que fosse, por que, se vocês não perceberam, eu repito pra vocês... "Ai meninas, podem me chamar de paranóica, mas, eu tenho certeza de que tem alguém espionando a gente."

E, cuidadosa como a minha ruivinha é, duvido que iria contar um segredo desses quando acha que tem alguém espionando...

Nunca pensei que diria isso mas, você está certo Thiago, acho que realmente a Lily gosta de você.

**Não tira o corpo fora não Aluado...ou já se esqueceu que foi o segundo colocado?**

É verdade Remo.. desde quando a Lily gosta assim de você, a ponto de você ficar no segundo lugar?

Bem, nós somos amigos desde o primeiro ano e ..sei lá...eu também não sabia que ela gostava tanto assim de mim.

Ok...mas, o melhor de tudo foi a opnião da minha deusa com relação ao beijo do Almofadinhas...hahahahahaha duvido que uma das meninas que estavam ali venham te beijar agora Sirius!

**Eu é que não acredito que ela disse aquilo, eu não beijo mal, nenhuma garota reclamou até agora.. acho que vou ter que repetir a dose com ela.**

Sirius, não implica com o Thiago...

Ah, mesmo que ele tentasse Aluado.. não ia conseguir...to muito feliz sabe....mas, Sirius.. me conta, ela beija bem?

**Se beija bem? Foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei na vida, tô falando sério Pontas, se não fosse minha consideração por você...**

Você iria apanhar muito se tentasse.

(N/A: bem, depois de trabalhar muito acho que finalmente descobri como enviar os capítulos, estao gostando? espero que sim, deixem reviews plz ok? bejux!)


	3. nota da autora

Gente, eu sinto muito mas essas fictions naum vaum continuar. Eu..a autora imcompetente q sou naum axu q valgha a pena..agora...c vcs quiserem continuar a ler a fiction..ai vcs me mandem um e-mail..soh pra q eu possa saber...por q se naum...vou tira-las do ar..bejux e mil desculpas mesmu...


End file.
